Sistema Continental
by Lady Yuu
Summary: No importa lo que pase, cuantas guerras pasen, ellos siempre van a estar cerca uno del otro. // Historico, basado en el Sistema Continental de Napoleón, mencion.


_**Hubiese querido escribir algo más profundo, más sistemático sobre esta pareja, pero desgraciadamente no soy como muy fan de Inglaterra. Y pues, pensé rápido en esta loca historia sobre el Tratado Continental de Napoleon que perjudico a Gran Bretaña y la manera en que los ingleses vieron la manera de recuperar su economía.**_

_**Espero que te guste Sei ^_^ es temático, histórico y de cómo estás dos naciones no se pueden separar, casi dependen una de la otra.**_

_**Disclaimer: ningún personaje ni nación me pertenece.**_

_

* * *

_

**Sistema Continental**

Le daba lo mismo romper el tratado de Francis. Estaba cansado que todos estuvieran a sus orden, siendo aliados o conquistados. "Débiles, inútiles" los llamó. Nadie se defendió, incluso Iván había aceptado la alianza. Arthur estaba harto de la situación. Su economía cayó por culpa de ese Sistema Continental. Francis debía reírse de él, burlarse de sus problemas económicos.

Cansado, decidió romper las formalidades y regresar al comercio. Tomó a la Royal Navi y regresó al mar. Para su suerte, Portugal había pensado igual y de la misma manera hizo tratado con Inglaterra. Los planes en la mente de Arthur se maniataban con malicia, pronto Francis empezaría a sacar espuma por la boca.

No tardo mucho y la guerra fue inminente. Francia amenazó a Portugal y España estaba en su camino. Arthur reía divertido, no sólo no lo podían detener sino que una vez más le hacía frente al gran Imperio Francés.

Todo regreso a ser un caos y Francis veía su gran imperio desmoronarse y a Iván retirarse del campo de batalla. Estaba solo frente a Arthur.

— ¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar está absurda lucha Francis?

― Creí que querías a ese muchacho— Francis ignoró al sajón; señaló a Alfred que caminaba en dirección a ellos― también lo has perjudicado a él.

Arthur no contestó. La batalla había terminado y sin bien era cierto, Alfred salió afectado. Tenía que acostumbrarse, así eran las cosas en el mundo. Pensó Arthur.

― Otro día, la guerra aún no termina— dijo Francis. Dio la media vuelta y se marcho. No tenía caso discutir en ese momento, tenía otros planes, aún no perdía la guerra, sólo una batalla. También tenía que pensar en cómo hacer pagar a Iván por huir—Quizá un día lejano seremos amigos o quizá aliados. Pero en esta vida no y menos con el americano cuidando tu espalda― susurró al marcharse.

Su andar era lento, pausado, el cabello ondeaba con el aire. Arthur no pudo evitar sentir una pena extraña. Una nostalgia desconocida que lo invadió.

— ¿Por qué siempre se aparece? Cualquier cosa que pasa en Europa el siempre viene y mete sus narices como si supiera. ¿No hizo una Ley que dictaba que ningún país europeo podía recuperar sus colonias en América? Deberíamos hacer algo similar, quizá así no siga interfiriendo, al paso que va terminaremos como sus criados— Francis seguía murmurando.

La mirada penetrante de Arthur chochaba en su espalda. Quiso mirar, ver sus ojos verdes y la expresión sentimental que seguro tenía. Se contuvo por qué él estaba ahí. Ya no quería seguir lastimándose. Eso era parte del pasado.

Arthur quiso decirle algo, una amenaza, un insulto, pero Alfred estaba ahí. Omitió sus pensamientos. Alfred regresó a su barco.

― Los masones dicen que va volver a pasar algo así. Y regresaré— advirtió el rubio y el barco empezó a andar.

― Que importa. Yo estoy aquí, anda, vete ya. Me encargaré. La próxima vez, Francis perderá la guerra— Arthur quería creer en sus propias palabras. Claro, la próxima vez volvería a ver a Francis. Siempre lo volvería a ver.

Vive cerca, siempre esta tan cerca que puede escuchar el susurró de su voz. Las lágrimas que caen y el aroma de las rosas del palacio de Versalles. No puede escapar de ese destino, porque ambos nacieron en la misma época, en el mismo continente, el mismo planeta, dimensión, universo… Sus nombres siempre estarían juntos en las páginas de un libro, en las firmas de los tratados.

_

* * *

_

_**Gracias por leer y cualquier cosa, detalle etc, etc, me dicen**_

_**bye**_


End file.
